DEFECTED
by InvaderChocolate
Summary: Invader Zim story.Zim finds a crashed ship.he takes the Irken and her robot back to his base.When she wakes up.Zim is sure that he used to know her.What'll happen when he finds out the truth about her?Romantic story about 2 old friends reuniting.
1. Chapter 1

**Defected**

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JHONEN VASQUEZ AND NICKELODEON***

**Hey guys. i had to delete the my other story because it was literally going nowhere. Soo… this is my first IZ story. Feel free to tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. I've been wanting to write this story for a while SOOO… ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1|THE ESCAPE**

**NIM'S POV **

"Master Nim! Your brothers are heading home".

"Thanks for the warning" I quickly hide the ship I was working on. I make my way to my room and shut the door. Kar sits on my bed looking around like a fool. I hear the door open and close and sounds coming.

"HAHA, yeah. That fool is never going to stay there alive" I can hear one of my brothers say. I look over to Kar. I leave my bedroom and enter the room that my brothers are in.

"Hey, little sis." They burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA WELL SHE IS LITTLE". Yep you could have guessed it by now. My brothers were "Red" and "Purple". The Almighty Tallest. But they always treat me like dirt because I'm so short.

"How have you been? Little sis". They know that makes me mad.

"nothing as usual".

"Big shocker there" purple mumbles. I leave the room and go up to my own.

"I HATE THEM,. I LITERALLY HATE THEM".

"Uhm, Master. Call from planet Blorch". I open the screen.

"HIYA NIM".

"hey Scooch" I say trying to hide my fury.

"How's Irk? Did you convince them yet too let you out?". I look over to Kar who is enjoying her OIL drink.

"Uhm… not yet Scooch".

"well, when you convince them, come to Blorch, you can stay here". Scooch has been my friend for years so I could trust him. Unlike my BROTHERS.

"Sure… I'm planning something anyway. I'm leaving this evening. I'lll be there in maybe a month I guess".

"I got to go, you're brothers are calling me".

"sure, fine, see ya" I close the screen. "Kar, did you check the ship?".

"yes, I did. We are ready too leave" We left the house and into the emergency room.

"do we have enough Irken food".

"Yes, everything is settled. Whenever you're ready". I look back at our house. "I'm ready, ready to go to Blorch?".

"Yes" she says excitedly. The ship starts to leave Irk. Finally getting out of this darned place. I open Turbo Speed. And the ship starts going rapidly through Space.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**KAR'S POV**

I can see my Master's eyes falling slowly asleep. I gently put her in the passenger's seat and start checking the ship. I notice something odd.

"Master, Master wake up". She gently opens her eyes.

"What's wrong Kar?".

"WARNING WARNING".

"Master what's happening?" she pushes me out of the way. "WARNING. METEOR SHOWER". I can see her panicking.

**NIM'S POV**

I quickly steer the ship out of the big meteors.

"It's okay Kar, everythings alrigh…" The ship interrupts me.

"WARNING WARNING". A meteor bumps into the ship. "ONE OF OUR ENGINE BROKE DOWN".

"NOW WHAT MASTER? WHERE ARE WE?". I look on the ships map.

"I have no idea, Ship, find the nearest planet so that we can land on that". "Targeted Planet Unknown.".

"THE ENGINE CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER" Kar yells. The planet comes close really fast.

"ENGINE FAILED!" Kar cries. The planet's gravity pulled them to the ground quickly and soon the ship catches on fire. The ship seems to be headed for the ground so fast.

"WE'RE GONNA CRA….."

**Zim's POV**

"Good idea Gir. Coming to this filthy human park will help our mission a lot, don't bug me okay? Go play with the FILTHY HUMAN PLANTS"

**GIR'S POV**

Mah master ordered me too play around with the beautiful pick flowers. So I WILL play with the fluffy flowers. I skip towards a bunch of flowers. But it was so dark. I could barely see anything. I skip towards the Park centre. In my little doggie suit. Suddenly I can see smoke coming out of somewhere. I walk towards the smoke. "MASTER! I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING YOU WOULD NOT LIKE!" I scream in pleasure.

"WHAT IS IT GIR?" mah Master walks towards me. then he sees it too. His eyes locked on the thing that is causing the smoke. "THIS SHIP IS IRKEN!"

**TADDAAAA That was the first chapter of my story. Hoped you liked it. Sorry for GIR POV. I know it literally sucked. THANKS FOR READING!. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT SOON!**

**INVADERCHOCOLATE SIGNING OFF! **


	2. Chapter 2

DEFECTED

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JHONEN VASQUEZ AND NICKELODEON!***

**YAY! Another chapter of my IZ story. In the previous one there were a lot of mistakes, but I will correct them later. So… I give you the 2****nd**** chapter of DEFECTED. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2: CAPTURED**

**ZIM'S POV**

Quickly we try to open the doors of the tiny ship. But it wouldn't jam.

"GIR HELP ME OPEN THIS DOOR!".

"OKEY DOKEY!" he runs towards me and help me pull the door open. The door flies open and we quickly go inside.

"Be carefull GIR, this can be one of Tak's traps!" I said not really knowing if it was. We go closer to the front.

"MASTHA, LOOK AT THIS", I turn to see what he had. In his arms he was holding a little SIR.

"She's broken, We'll take her back to inspect her." Gir gently puts her down and runs toward the front.

"MASTER, I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER ONE!". I run towards him. "GIR, bring these Irkens back to the base" I pick up the female Irken and Gir picks up the broken robot.

"come on, I have to call our leaders". Gir nods and we get into our own ship. We gently put them in the ships passengers seat.

"Computer, Auto-pilot to our base".

"Yes my master". It replies. I over to inspect the Robot, we can fix her. That's not a problem." I look over to the Female Irken. She seems to be bleeding. I tilt her head a little then I look over to her PAK. Her PAK is fixable, and it's not even that much damaged. We arrive at home.

"Computer take us to the LAB". A elevator appears and we gently put the Crashed Irkens down. He elevator begins to move down. I look over to GIR. Who is gently stroking the SIR antennae. The elevator stops and we all get out. I gently put the irken on table. I take her PAK and starts repairing it.

"computer! Repair the ROBOT". GIR puts the robot on the table next to me. mechanical arms appear and start repairing her. I turn back to the PAK in my hands and continue repairing it.

5 minutes later

"DONE!" I reattach the PAK to her. I gently take care of her wounds. "computer, keep an eye on the them". "yes my master".

I walk towards the screen. "CALL MY TALLEST!". A screen appears. And the Tallest appear.

"ohm… hi zim" purple began.

"MY TALLEST! I HAVE FOUND A GREAT DISCOVERY!".

"we can't talk now, ohm… BECAUSE THE SHIP IS BEING ATTACKED! AAAAAHHHH". The transmission is cut.

"GIR, you keep an eye on them, I have to go to FILTHY EARTH SKOOL!" I walk toward the elevator. "Take me to the main entrance!". The elevator moves up and stops. I quickly leave the base and run to Skool.

**NIM'S POV**

My eyes open slowly.

"YAY! YOU AWAKE!" I hear a high robot voice say. I look over to the robot with light blue eyes.

"little robo…". "mah names GIR!".

"okay, GIR. Where's the other robot?".

"she upstairs!".

"take me to her". He nods and walk over to an elevator. I step in and I goes the a colorful room. Kars watching TV.

"MASTER YOU'RE OKAY" she hugs me.

"WOO HUG PARTY!" Gir says out joyfully and joins the hug.

"Kar, where are we?".

"where on a planet called earth.

"MAH MASTER TOLD ME TO GIVE YOU DISGUISES SINCE YOU'RE SHIPS BROKEN! FOLLOW ME!" GIR says. Good thing his master wasn't here yet, we have just enough time to escape. We follow Gir into a room.

"I'll go first" Kar says excitingly. She walks into the machine and the door closes. A few seconds later, a little white fox came out of the machine. "UR BEAUTIFUL!" GIR cries. It had a little zipper, but it was barely noticeable. I stepped in the device. And the doors closes.

"WHY DOES IT HURT!" I shout out of pain. The doors open. "MASTER, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! EVEN FOR A HUMAN". I run over to a mirror. I have contacts and a wig.

"OKAY, come on Kar, let's get outta here". We go outside. This planet was kinda beautiful. We see a building called Skool. We ignore it and walk by. But something seems to be following us. I walk into an alley with Kar on my side. A huge guard appears.

"YOU TRYING TOO CUT CLASS EY? WELL… NOT ON MY WATCH" He picks me up and brings me towards Skool. Kar followed me.

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY HUMAN, LET ME GOO. LET ME GO!" I scream. The guard walk towards a classroom. Knocks on the door and throws me inside.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW ME IN THIS PIGSTALL!". I turn to see the children. A black shadow appears and it begins to talk.

"YOU EVER TRY CUTTING CLASS AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU" she pushes me into a seat next to a green kid. He glared at me the whole lesson. Then a bell rang. The kids left the room and once everyone left the green kid walked over to me.

"I know you're Irken"

"What are you talking about…heh" I said not sure of what I was doing.

"because I helped you recover yesterday".

"oh, My name's Nim".

"I AM ZIM!". He was clearly Irken since only Irken's shout in that attitude.

"what are you doing on this planet? Are you here too steal my mission? ARE YOU TAK IN DISGUISE?" he began to yell.

"NO! story short, a meteor hit my ship. I crashed into earth! No big deal!". He stops and looks at me.

**Zim's POV**

She looks so familiar. But who is she?. Skool ended. "follow me to the base, Nim". She nods and follows me to the base. When I open the front door GIR and the other Robot were watching TV.

"HIYA MASTERS!" Gir shouted.

"COMPUTER, TAKE US TO THE CRASHED SHIP!" an elevator door opens and we both step inside.

"thanks for saving our lives" she says softly.

"yeah, no big deal". I only saved her life because she looked familiar. And I was right, she did look familiar. The elevator stops and I take off my disguise. And so did she. Know I knew that I used to know her, but who was she?.

"you're ships way too damaged, it's gonna take months to repair". She opened the door of the ship.

"All my supplies are gone too, they must have burned or something" she said slowly turning to me.

"you and you're robot can stay here, maybe I can repair it more quicker". I can see her face brightening up.

"really? You would let me?" she asked me.

"sure".

"thanks" she said again. We stepped into the elevator.

"so…what are you doing on earth?" she asks me.

"I'm an invader and I have been sent by the tallest to bring DOOM to this planet". I look over at her.

"I'm an invader too, it's just that my brot… I mean tallest never let me outside" she looks over to me and the elevator stops.

"so this is you and you're robots room, it has a lab and anything you need. And since your on earth. You have to go to Skool. Oh, and if a kid named Dib comes over to you. He's the only one that isn't fooled by these DISGUSTING human disguises, you just have ignore him".

"thanks for the info" she said.

**NIM'S POV**

What on Irk was happening.

"I have to make a quick call" I told Zim. He nodded and he went upstairs. I make a call out to planet Blorch.

"Nim? Why are you on planet earth?".

"I am stuck here until my ship recovers".

"but, Zim's already on that planet, and he would be furious if he saw another Irken on his planet".

"he didn't seem mad at all, anyways I have to go" I cut the transmission and look over to the base.

"I wonder if my brother already found out I was gone". I got scared with the idea. Because If they found me, they would literally kill me.

**WOOHOO! AWESOMENESS! YAYAYAYAYA! Okay, so yeah. Hoped you like the 2****nd**** chapter of defected. So thanks for reading chapter 3 might be out really soon! So stay tuned!**

**Invader Chocolate signing off **


	3. Chapter 3

**DEFECTED**

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ!***

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, we had exams, and of coarse bunch of homework. So here it is, chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: First day of filthy earth Skool.**

**NIM'S POV**

"This, Skool. Is it far away?". I turn to Zim.

"no, not really. In fact, we're here". He points over to the building. The building is surrounded by a bunch of human worm babies. Zim turns to me.

"okay, this is our story. You're parents and my parents are friends and are staying here for a while, just say you have to go to Skool in the meanwhile. IT'S GENIUS!".

"I guess I can live with that". We walk into the building. The inside was even worse. It was like a living nightmare. Human worms everywhere. Zim turned to me.

"yeah, you'll get used to it". We continue walking and enter a classroom. I took a seat next to Zim.

"Just act human-like". I nod and look around the classroom. The children were disgusting. I was ready to puke when I saw a big headed boy staring at Zim. I remember Zim telling me to stay away from him, because he was the one who knew Zim was Irken. A bell rang and the children sat in their seats. A woman entered the class, who was pretty scary looking.

"Hello class, before starting out lesson today. We have a new student", she points to me.

"Her name's Nim". Everybody looked over to me, including the big headed kid.

**ZIM'S POV**

The bell rang and the kids left the room. Nim who was drawing on her desk didn't seem to notice. The dib walked towards her.

"Hi, my name's Dib". Nim lifted her head a little.

"Yeah, I heard about you , now leave me alone". She continues drawing.

"FILTHY DIB, she said doesn't want you in her presence. GO AWAY." I yell with frustration. Dib walks out of the classroom still staring at Nim, which totally made me mad. Nim stands up.

"you didn't have to do that". I shrug and together we go to lunch.

**NIM'S POV**

This was maybe the worst Skool day ever. Not only the food made me hurl. But that I had to talk to Dib, Zim had to talk with Keef. Which is maybe even worse. But he kept going on about that he was a paranormal investigator. We finally reach Zim's front door. And we open it. Kar's watching TV, so is GIR.

"HIYA MASTA" Gir shouts in joy.

**ZIM'S POV**

"protect the base while me and Nim are in the lab, okay Gir?"I try to say politely. He nods and we both go into the elevator. I inspect Nim and notice a bracelet around her wrist which came really familiar to me. And then suddenly it came to me. That was a bracelet I made back in Irk. And I remember giving it to my closest friend. I look up to Nim. Is she… who I think she is?

**Yes yes yes very OOC, but I'm trying my best. Chapter 4 will be out soon, I promise.**

**InvaderChocolate signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ!***

**Yay chapter 4! **

**OH WAIT, big shout-out to aSkileneFan, ****Thanks for reviewing. And lots of thanks to the people who favorite this story. **

**(I know my writing is a little confusing, and I'm going to try harder) **

**CHAPTER 4: The runaway**

**:ON THE ARMADA:**

"Hey Red, have you noticed something strange?" Purple turned to see Red eating chips.

"No, why should i?".

"well, it seems Nim hasn't left her room for a few days now".

"Soo?" Red looked over to Purple.

"I don't know, Maybe we should check on her".

"fine you check, I ain't going nowhere before I finish my chips".Red puts a handful of chips is his mouth. Purple shakes his head and heads towards Nim's room.

"Nim, where sorry for holding you captive in this house. Purple gently opens the door. His eyes twitch.

"Nim, stop playing games". He walks back to Red.

"Uhm… Red, I think we have a little problem". He looks up to Purple.

"What is it now?".

"Um… Nim escaped". Red eyes turns big.

"wha-what?". She's not in her room?". Purple gives no answer.

"Call the guards, have them search this entire planet. Nim is the only one that knows our secret! And if she tells anyone…" Red stops.

"WE WILL LOSE OUR PLACE AS THE TALLEST" purple cried.

"exactly" Red nodded.

**ZIM'S POV**

The elevator stopped and we both entered the dark room. I had a perfect way to find out if I was right.

"So… you better call Irk and tell them you're ship crashed. So that they can send you a new one".

"actually, I don't think that's a very good idea". "

Why not? They can help you out of this planet, don't you want you leave". Her face expression was priceless.

"okay, it's okay. I'll tell the Tallests that you're here".

"NO WAIT! YOU CAN'T!". I turn back to her.

"why not? They can help you." I push her towards the large screen

"ZIM STOP!"

**NIM'S POV**

WHAT ON IRK WAS HE TRYING TO DO?.

"TELL ME! WHAT IS YOU'RE SECRET! IF YOU DON'T TELL I WILL CALL MY TALLESTS AND TELL THEM YOU'RE HERE!" This Irken was going to ruin everything.

"OKAY OKAY! I RAN AWAY FROM IRK AND IF THEY FIND ME THEY WILL KILL ME BECAUSE I AM THEIR SISTER! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! AND THEY WILL HOLDING ME CAPTIVE! I HAD TO ESCAPE! DON'T YOU GET IT! DON'T CALL THEM!PLEASEEEE!" I can feel tears rolling from my eyes. I quickly wipe them off my face, before he could see them.

**ZIM'S POV**

"VICTORY FOR ZIM! I KNEW THAT YOU SEEMED FAMILIAR!". Her facial reaction stays the same.

"It's me! ZIM! Don't you remember?" Her face doesn't change expressions.

"Wait, so you don't remember me?" I try to jog her memory.

"We just met 2 days ago". That's were she was wrong.

**Flashback**

"I want all our smeets to gather around me". i gathered around the teacher.

"Welcome Young Irken soldiers, I will divide you into Pairs, You and you're buddy have to research the Irken race, with this information, you will know everything about Irkens and how they are good Invaders". I looked around and see Young Irkens everywhere.

"Tenn and Scooch, Tak and Spleen, and Nim and Zim, find you're buddy and get to work!" I look around. But it was kinda hard to find anyone around here". When I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.I saw a Irken, with Darkblue eyes. It was Nim

**O_O told you guys it would be out soon.**

**Chapter 5 may be out this weekend. I have 4 days holiday. So I think I can write a few more chapter this weekend. I'll try my best.**

**I apologize for crappy writing. **

**Invaderchocolate signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Defected**_

**Chapter 5! This is were the real fun starts! I apologize for bad writing once more. I don't have talent like you guys do.**

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO JHONEN VASQUEZ AND NICKELODEON***

**Chapter 5: Traitor**

**Tak's POV**

This was going to be easier than I thought it would, Mimi's chip holds a camera. And since it's still at Zim's base. I could see everything happening.

"Nim's there as well, why is she there? Didn't I erase her memories?".

"I'm sure you did Milady… WAFFLEZZ". Every since Gir took her chip. She's been saying random stuff. Which totally pissed me off.

"MIMI, steer this escape pod to the ARMADA, I have a way to have my revenge on BOTH!". Mimi presses on a few buttons.

"very good mimi, soon vengeance will be MINE!. Mimi claps her hands screaming "HOORAY".

**Kar's POV**

"HIYA KAWWR" Gir runs joyfully towards me. I try not to answer, since he's a defective. He takes a seat next to me and opens the big screen.

"WHADDHA WANNA WATCH HUHHHH? I WANNAH WATCH MONKEY SHOWW!". Yep, he's a defective all right.

"Sorry GIR, I can't. I'm obeying orders, Our Masters told us to watch the Base".

"OOHH YAAA, I FORGAT BOUTT THAT" he turns his head to the screen. Robots these days are useless. That's why I'm specially made for my master. I look over to the screen.

"what's that monkey doing?" I say pointing to the magic screen.

"NOTHINNN ". I continue watching. The monkey grabs paper and starts to eat it. I laugh at that moment so hard that Gir joined me. My eyes turned green, since I wasn't in duty mode anymore. This Gir was amazingly funny, but he's destroying me…

**Tak's POV**

"FINALLY, WE ARRIVED!".

"Master you sound very excited".

"YES MIMI! FINALLY THE REVENGE I'VE WANTED ON BOTH THE IRKEN'S HAS ARRIVED!" we step out the ship and walk towards the dark hallway's. I open the door to the tallest room.

"My tallest, it's me…Tak".

"ahh yes Tak, the one who failed us all". I ignore that comment.

"My tallest, I've realized you've lost you're little sister… am I right". The tallest seemed interested in what I was going to say.

"Yes Tak, yes we did lose her".

"Well, If I told you her location…".YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS TELL YOUR TALLESTS!" purple shout out.

"But… it comes free with something, when I find her and bring her back to her. Are we going to kill her?".

"of coarse we are, we are going to rip her PAK off…" **(which kinda means ripping you're heart out :O) **I smile.

"what if I bring one more… will you kill that one too".

"If were in the mood".

"what if the other one is Zim?". Red and Purple stare at me.

"Sh-she's at Earth? With Zim?".

"Yes my tallest".

"wait Tak, didn't you erase her memory for us?".

"yes my tallest, but she still doesn't remember, only Zim remembers.

"Very well then, bring Nim back only, and if you want… you can kill Zim there".

"Master, I need a ship as well, mine got blown away in space".

"very well" purple handed me a chip. I exited the room and walked towards the ship. MIMI came along.

"ARE YOU READY FOR ETERNAL REVENGE?".

"YES MILADY!" Mimi responded.

**NIM'S POV **

"MASTAH, I MADE WAFFLEZZ"

Gir comes towards us. We awkwardly go into the elevator.

"COMPUTER takes us to the first floor". Zim said. The elevator moves up and we out our disguises on. I put my lenses and wig on. So does Zim. The elevator stops and we get out. I see Gir, in his green dog suit, and Kar who is in her white dog suit. **(Kar means Snow, i just forgot from which language it is from). **We awkwardly sit down.

**ZIM"S POV**

I couldn't stand these waffles anymore. So I didn't put one in my mouth. Gee I can't believe she didn't remember me. we used to be bests friends.

"I have to go downstairs, to the… lab". I had to check my memories in my pack. Nim looked over me and then back to her plate. The elevator takes me to the lab. I take my PAK off and place it in the computer.

"computer, check memory drive" I have to learn what happened that night. I see bunch of pictures. I notice one that I will never forget.

**Flashback**

"I'M THE BEST INVADER EVER! YOU FILTHY PLANETS CAN'T HANDLE ME!".

"OHH YAA? WELL HERE COMES INVADER NIM! AND I'M GOING TO INVADE YOUR PLANET! AND DEFEAT IT!". We look up to each other and burst out in laughter. We were playing our game as usually. Nim takes off her fake armor and so do i.

"Gee, I can't wait until we become real invaders". I nod

"yeah, it's going to be the best time ever, but promise me something…" Nim looks up.

"When we become invaders, we will always be together? Promise you will never forget me… promise we will be friends after all these years…".

"I promise" nim replies. We give each other deep hugs

**Flashback (end)**

We were just little Smeets.

"Computer, take me to the part where I last saw her, in Irk". The computer analyses and the screen opens again. OF COARSE! The night when we became Invaders! There was a big party. I replay the memory.

**Flashback**

Nim heads towards me.

"Can you believe It that after this day, we are going to be invaders? Just like we always dreamt of!". I nod, being just as excited as her. She gives me a big hug, and of coarse… I hug her back. The sound was way to loud so we went outside. It was nice and calm here.

"Remember our deal right?".

"of coarse I did silly, in this impending doom 1 we are going to be the best invaders ever!". I laugh, then I notice something behind Nim, it was Tak.

"sorry to barge in little Zim, I mean no harm to you. I mean harm to her" she says pointing her finger to Nim.

"from this day forward, you will forget everything that has ever happened to you! For revenge about what you did to me in kindergarten!". Nim looks shocked.

"I SPILLED IRKEN SODA ON YOU! AND YOU WANT REVENGE FOR THAT?".

"YES NIM, YOU HAVE RUINED MY CHILDHOOD! AND NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE TO FORGET YOURE CHILDHOOD!" A blue light went before her eyes. And Nim seemed to actually forget…

**Flashback (end)**

"CURSE YOU TAK! CURSE YOUUU!".

"UM… master, call from the almighty tallest. The screen opens and the tallest come on screen.

"Hello my tallest".

"Zim, let's get to the case quickly, We know about our sister being there with you. We sended an Irken to pick her up and to bring her here, here we are going to kill her" red said and the transmission is cut. I scream in Horror.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT!".

"who found out what?" Nim comes out of the elevator. Then she realizes what's going on.

"YOU TOLD THEM I WAS HERE?"

**HEH HEH HEH, I AM SO EVIL, Cliffhanger, I guess. Thanks for reading, chapter 6 out tomorrow of maybe even today if I'm bored. **

***I apologize for sucky writing***

**Invaderchocolate Aka Nim signing off**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DEFECTED**_

** *****I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ!***

**The last chapter was pretty long, and I'm gonna try to make this one just as long. Forgive me, my computer is shutting down the whole time :Z**

**Quick announcement. I've been having the idea of making a DeviantArt account and putting drawings of Nim and my other OC's. but since I'm terrible at drawing and my paint using sucks, I'm not sure if I should. It's up too you guys.**

**Theme song- All time low| Time Bomb (yeah, I luv this song All time low is the band name, Time bomb is the song name)**

**Chapter 6: The truth.**

**Nim's POV**

"YOU TOLD MY BROTHERS I AM HERE!".

"NO I SWEAR ON IRK THAT I DIDN'T!", I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. But he looked pretty serious.

"No one else knows my location. Except for Skoodge, But I set him straight afterwards, I told him i was on my way to Blorch! It all leads to you, Zim!".

"I DIDN'T TELL! THEY TOLD ME, I have a plan to figure out who did… Computer search Base for any unnatural objects". He turns to me again.

"fine, I believe you…". Nim says still looking unsure.

"Master, unnatural objects found".

**Zim's POV**

"Where is this… Object? TELL MEE!".

"um, it's behind you" the computer answered lazily. I turn around to see a red light thing. I walk towards it to examine it.

"It's a camera, but it isn't a human camera… it's Irken". Nim comes closer to examine it. She gently takes the camera out of place. There was a note hanging from the side.

Vengeance is mine, Zim.

Enjoy my little Gift.

-Tak

**NIM'S POV**

Tak, that name was so familiar.

"whoever this Tak beast is, she must have saw me here, Do you know any Tak's?" I turn to Zim, who seems to be panicking.

"Heh Heh, Me know Tak? What? Are you crazy? I mean, it's not like we used to know her and she hates you so much because you spilled Irken soda all over her in Kindergarten. That's insane". That was just weird.

"Warning, there is someone at the door".

"let Gir handle it".

**Kar's POV**

I put on my fox suit and quickly run towards the door. I wait until Gir's put his suit on too and open the door. A little black cat jumps in and stares at me. I looked to see who rang the bell. It was a Girl with short blue hair and an Evil glare. Gir seemed to recognize the human girl.

"YAY ITS MIMI AND HER MASTHA!" he runs over to MIMI and gives her a wide hug. Mimi escapes his evil clutches and goes besides her master. Mimi, where did I hear that name?.

"Gir, To who does this Fox belong to?".

"To the pretty blue eyed girl, she's downstairs with mah master!".

"GIR YOU IDIOT!" escapes from my mouth.

"mimi, looks like we found our pray, take her Sir unit, I'm going downstairs". Gir leads her to the elevator and together go downstairs. Mimi traps me and takes me outside the base, and into a ship.

**Nim's POV**

"intruder alert, somebody uncertified just enter the base". I can hear the elevator door open.

"well, what do we have here. A runaway, I am right?". That voice came familiar. I turned around to see who it was. It was an Irken with familiar purple eyes. "Tak…".

"you're very right Nim, well done. I erased you're memory but still, you seem to recognize me, since I'm taking you with me… it wouldn't hurt anyone if I told you the truth..".

"th-the tr-truth?" I stutter.

"It was every since you and Zim met, You guys got along so well, then that day in kindergarten , you spilled you're soda on me… and what made it worse was that later on, when I was in training. Zim ruined my life! So by taking you away, It will also effect Zim, Since he's a Defective! He will be so hurt when you get you're Pak ripped off, I could get this planet easily from him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY EVIL AND MOST AMAZING PLAN NIM!". I Remember everything now.

"So, why don't you just come with me, or we could settle this the hard way, either way. You're going to end up in my ship". Spider legs appear from her Pak. And step by step she comes closer to me. 4 spider legs appear from my Pak. I get ready to stab her, when from behind her I can see Zim. He opens his spider legs, trying not to make a sound.

"What's wrong huh? Can't fight?".

**Zim's POV**

Without thinking I stab her leg and she fall to the ground. Blood covering the floor.

"YOU STABBED ME! YOU LITTLE TWIT!".

"Be glad I didn't stab you're Pak, Tak beast. I suggest you go to you're ship and report to the tallest about you're failure, just like last Time!". The elevator opens and Kar comes with Mimi that is tied up.

"So masters, what are we going to do with them?". I think for a little while.

"I know where we should bring them"

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"NO WAIT… YOU CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIMI! NOOO THOSE WHERE OUR CONTROL PANELS! HOW ARE WE SUPPOST TO STEER THIS ESCAPE POD NOW! YOU FOOL!".

"Bye Tak, and thanks for the visit!" I wave goodbye and close the ships door.

"Good work Gir". I take the disk out of Gir head and break the chip.

"Come on Gir, let's go home". I Warm the ship up and steer it back to earth. I still didn't ask Nim if she remembered me now. I guess that'll have to wait.

**Yep, pretty exciting chapter, but don't worry. I'm not out of ideas yet, I still have tons of ideas. I know I told you guys it would be Romance, but the romance is just going to start! . Chapter 7 is going to be out soon! YAY!**

"**The trial is over, hooray for you!"- Shadowhog (Gaz, taster of pork)**

**InvaderChocolate Aka Nim signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Defected**_

**Yay another chapter. I told you guys it would be out soon .**

**So… this is the part where it gets exciting. Except, this chapter is going to be about Dib, I barely mentioned him. But there are going to be some Exciting parts in it.**

**Theme Song- All time low- Time bomb (I love this song, and it kind of makes sense. You know, With Zim and Nim, yeah. I'm just going to shut up now)**

**Chapter 7: Dib loses his mind. **

**Nim's POV**

I put on my lenses and my wig. But I combed my wig and put it up into a ponytail.

"NIM, HURRY! I'M NOT GONNA WAIT ANY LONGER".

"you've been waiting for 3 minutes!". I Walk towards the door. We head towards Skool. We didn't speak yesterday. But I was wrong, he was telling the truth. This was just Awkward. We stepped into Skool and sat down in our seats.

"Welcome Class, Today we are going to learn about Space".

"Yeah, Zim would know all about space because he is an alien! And now that I mention Zim!" Dib looks over to me.

"LOOK! NIM HAS GREEN SKIN TOO! SHE'S AN ALIEN TOO!". I quickly write something on a note and pass it to Zim.

Watch this.

I burst out into tears.

"EVERYWHERE I GO PEOPLE CALL ME AN ALIEN JUST BECAUSE I HAVE GREEN SKIN AND I HAVE NO EARS! THIS IS A RARE DISEASE! DIB! YOU'RE THE MEANEST PERSON ALIVE!" I get up and stand on top of my desk.

"ZIM AND I HAVE THE SAME DISEASE!" Zim seems shocked from my Acting talent. I drop down into my seat and Zim "comforts" me.

"DIB! You self centered human! Stop making fun of us!" he lets me "cry" on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dib! That's just mean! Stop saying they are aliens! They have a skin disease!" Zita spats out. The whole class agrees.

"DIB! AFTER SKOOL! DETENTION!" Ms. Bitters announces. I get out of Zim's shoulder and continue sitting on my desk. The lunch bell rings. And all the children leave the class.

"Nim, that was pretty impressive!" Dib walks over to me.

"Of coarse, I don't believe a word you said. But still that was impressive, I didn't think Irkens had emotions". I look at him in disgust.

"HELLO DIB! HOW DID YOU THINK OF OUR LITTLE ACT? HUH? HUH?".

"Zim you will Pay! I respect Nim! But you're disgusting!".

"yes, yes. very nice. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU". Dib leaves the class. And Zim slams the door in his face.

"Nice played Nim, I didn't think you could act" Zim turns to me.

"yeah, well. When you're the tallest little sister you have to act every time." Zim smiles. "

let's go to lunch." Zim opens the door. I nod and walk with him to lunch.

**Dib's POV**

OH MY GOSH! NIM! SHE'S ZIM'S LEADER'S SISTER! THIS PLAN WAS TOTTALLY GONNA WORK OUT.

"HEY GAZ! THAT NEW GIRL! SHE'S AN ALIEN TOO! AND GUESS WHAT? SHE ZIM'S LEADER'S SISTER! THIS IS THE BEST PLAN EVER!".

"New girl? Gee, you're class has was too many newcomers." Gaz takes a bite form her pizza and returns to her Game Slave.

"Yeah, Gaz. She's pretty cool. But I must stand by with the plan, I just need to find a way to gain her trust".

"I've lived my whole life with you, and still, I don't trust you". She returns to her Game Slave 2 once again. The bell rings and we get up and head towards the class.

"OK class, I'm going give you a buddy, and I want you guys to research Space, and make a science projects together, When I you and you're buddies name, walk towards the chalk board, Zita and Keef, Zim and Gretchen, Nim and Dib, Old man and Pig boy, These people must bring their assignments next week, Class dismissed". I look over to Zim who is giving me the Evil Eye, he turns his head back to Nim, who is staring at the floor. Everybody leaves except for Nim, Zim and me.

"You try anything funny, and I will… Lay eggs in your head" , Zim grabs Nim by the hand and together they leave the Class,

"MISSION OCOMPLISHED!"

**NIM'S POV**

Did that really happen… that was the strangest thing I've seen, Gretchen walks towards us.

"Hi Zim, lets finish this project quickly, I want to write love poems to Dib". Zim turns to me. Grabs my hand and puts something in my hand and leaves with Gretchen. I look to see what he gave me, a ray gun. I quickly put it in my Pak, just in time for Dib to see it.

"Hey Nim, shall we work on the project? We only have 2 days for it. So I suggest we finish it".

"Fine, but if you try anything funny… I will rip you're head off and use it to feed my Robot". Dib clears his throat.

"very well then, let's go, oh and this is my sister, Gaz". He points to a purple haired human holding a Game slave in her hand. Dib leads me to his so-called-house and opens the door.

"So… shall we start our projects?" he says happily. He was up to something. And I think I just fell into his trap.

**Woohoo! Yeah, Dib's awesome. There might be some Dib and Nim romance. But of coarse Nim hates him. There will be more Zim and Nim romance later. (Even though this chapter had minimum romance in it.)**

**Chapter 8 coming soon.**

**Invaderchocolate AKA Nim signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ***

**As some of you maybe noticed, I tried to fix all the mistakes. There might be some mistakes left. As soon as I notice any mistakes, I will fix them.**

**Theme song| All time low- Time bomb.**

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

**Nim's POV**

The project was halfway finished. I wonder what Zim is doing. I feel pretty bad for him. He has to finish his project with Gretchen.

"Nim, pay attention a little. We have to finish this". The word "We" freaked me out. I looked over to the project. Which turned out pretty good.

"So… Space huh? tell me a few stories about it, you since you're an alien" Dib looks up to me. I quickly get a Pencil and write on my hand.

Make disguise better!

I look up at Dib and back to the project.

"what time is it?" I ask Dib, praying it was late so that I could go away from the evil place.

"8:53, Why?"

"Well, since it's late. I should head out. See ya Dib" I try to open the door. But it wouldn't bust.

"Sorry Nim, I can't let you out, You're the bait for my plan." He points a weird looking gun at me. He shoots and everything goes blank.

**Dib's POV**

That should hold her for a few minutes. I pick up her frozen body and open the basement door. I put her in the cage I made for Zim. I put her download and her her PAK off, I put a chip in it and attach it back on.

"Dib, what are you doing?" Gaz asks curiously.

"The chip I just attached to her will stop her PAK from attacking or to escape"

"Dib stop, I like her. She seems cool". I turn to Gaz.

"I know, after I catch Zim, I'm letting her free again". I see Gaz shaking her head in disgrace and leaving the basement. I lock the Door of her cage and leave the basement.

**ZIM'S POV**

WHERE IS SHE? SHE'S LATE! DIB MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HER!.

"Don't worry MASTA, She probably OK, She's Probably Making out with Dib. I saw that in a movie once" Gir smiles at me. The thought of that made me disgusted, and jealous. Wait, why was I jealous? Well, because she gorgeous, and smart. And sensitive. I shake that thought out of my mind.

"I'm going over to Dib's house, Kar guard the base. And keep an eye on Gir."

**NIM"S POV**

My eyes slowly open. Once they were completed open I noticed I wasn't at the base. Once I've totally inspected the room, I recognized this place. I stand up and try to shoot a sonic blast. But it didn't work.

I hear sounds coming from upstairs. One of them was Dib, The other one was Zim. Wait… ZIM! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE! I remember Dib saying this was a trap for Zim! DAMN IT!

**DIB'S POV**

"YOU HAVE 2 SECONDES TO TELL ME WHERE NIM IS!" I shake my head.

"I will, don't worry. But first I want to give you a little gift." I take the same gun I used on Nim and point it towards Zim. I shoot and Zim collapses to the floor. I drag him over to the basement. I put him in the cage. I apply something on his Pak.

"Let me guess, that chip is going to make him insane?" Gaz guesses.

"Pretty much, it's going to make him insane, Which means it will express his feeling". Gaz stares at me.

"Aren't you going to release Nim?" she points over to Nim.

"I can't, I know I promised that I would. But I wont"

**Nim's POV**

As soon as I hear the door closing I open my eyes and run towards Zim.

"Zim? Zim! Please wake up! Zim!" I hold his head and I can see his eyes slightly opening.

"Zim, don't worry, I'm not leaving here without you, I can't use my PAK. And dib put something in you're PAK". He stares at me.

"What did he put in my Pak?"

"Some weird chip thing. It's suppose to make you insane for a few minutes". He tried to stand up. I help him up. Which was a stupid thing to do. Because as soon as he got up, 4 spider legs appeared from his PAK.

"Zim? Are you feeling okay?". The spider legs push me against the wall.

"Zim, stop… Please". I feel blood running down my head.

"This is all you're fault Nim! You should have never come! I should have let you die in that ship! I wouldn't have this feeling then, I would have been okay now."

I wasn't sure if that was true. But I tried to think positive. Zim's spiders legs are still around me. and I was jammed against the wall.

"Zim Stop! You're… Hurting…Me…" Zim didn't remove his spider legs. He started walking towards me. I could hear his heavy breathing coming closer. I shut my eyes. I didn't wanted to see what he was going to do next, I was just glad this was only for a few minutes. I kept my eyes shut. But I could hear Zim right in front of me.

**:O What's gonna happen next? Well, find out next chapter. (Holiday finished so I'm not sure I can write the next chapter that soon.)**

**Dib is evil, right? He sure is. And Gaz is just… Gaz.**

**Invaderchocolate AKA Nim signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ***

**Sorry I uploaded late. This week I had my Exams… So where were we?**

**NIM: You were at the part were Zim was gonna kill me {:**

**ME: YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE FUTURE! GET BACK IN THE STORY!**

**NIM: Maybe I don't want to…**

**ME: YOU HAVE 3 SECONDES TO GET YOU'RE IRKEN BUTT BACK IN THE STORY!**

**NIM: O_o**

**P.s Sorry for not mentioning Gir or Kar, I will try to squish them in sometimes.**

**Chapter 9| Promise**

**Kar's POV**

"Where are they! They are late! They should have been home by now!"

"Maybe they got captured by that Big Head Boy!" Gir Squeals.

"Let's go Gir!" I Put on my Disguise and drag him outside.

"Where does this… Big headed kid live?"

"Um… Oh, It's that way" Gir points to a building across the street. I pull Gir to the big building.

"are you sure it's here?"

"Yes… wait a minute.." He shrugs. Some SIR HE is.

**Nim's POV**

"Zim… could… you… possibly, Back away from me?" I try to ask nicely. He doesn't answer. Boys these days. The spiders legs still wrap around me, Slighty getting tighter and tighter.

"Zim…You're squishing my squeedlyspooch!. PLEASE LET ME GO! I BEG YOU! UR CRUSHING MY IRKEN ORGANS!"

"LET YOU GO? AGAIN? OK! SO I LET YOU GO, AND YOU CAN FORGET ME AGAIN HUH? YOU CAN RUN OFF AND GET YOURSELF KILLED! LIKE TAK ALMOST KILLED YOU! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO! EVER!". He was right, even though he couldn't control what he was saying. I did leave Zim. Forgetting him.

"PROMISE ME YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT FORGET ME!"

"I promise Zim, I promise I will never forget you or leave you ever again". The spiders legs slowly goes back into his Pak and I fall to the ground. Leaving a big blood mark on the wall. He's probably coming back to his normal self.

"Zim, are you okay?" I give Zim a hug and his eyes slightly open.

"Wha-What Happened"

"Well, I've been captured by Dib and you came to help me. Dib put something on you're Pak and the went Insane for a couple of minutes" I explain, Leaving out all the details were he was going to kill me. He looks around the room. His eyes locked on the wall behind me. Damnm I knew I forgot to cover out the blood stained wall.

"What happened there?" he lets go of me and walks towards the wall.

"Well…"

"Just tell me what happened" Zim said. Reading my mind.

"Well… I told you about you going insane. And while you were in the state, You… Ohm… RESCUEDED ME FROM DIB! YAY!" I look over to Zim.

"Zim is amazing, But this is Irken blood. Humans have different blood. Nim, tell me what happened"

"Well, You were pretty aggressive… That's all I can say". Zim walks towards me and wraps his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you…"

**KAR'S POV**

"Gir quickly get in this brilliant disguise". Gir puts on his realistic dog costume and I put on my human one. I knock on the door several times. The door swings open and a big headed boy looked over to me.

"Who are you?" He asked looking over to the German shepherd and back to me.

"Um, Well… I'm the new girl! YES! I'm new to this neighborhood, and I heard you were the smartest kid around. SO I came too meet you and you're smartness"

"I'm glad at least someone knows my specialty. I'm Dib, Paranormal Investigator."

"Paranormal Investigator. Wow! That's amazing!" I lied.

"Who's you're little dog?"

"His name is… Chocolate! Yes! Because he likes chocolate". Dib opens the door and lets us inside. I look over to Gir.

"Gir, you go rescue Zim and Nim, I'll distract Dib" I whisper over to Gir, He goes over to the basement door and enters without Dib knowing.

"Which Skool do you go to?"

"Um… Actually, I'm homeskooled!" I begin, totally forgetting I was in a disguise.

"Wow! That's pretty interesting, You wouldn't believe it if I told you, But there are 2 Aliens in my basement! Wanna see them?"

"NO! I Mean, I believe you"

"Wow! You believe me? this day just gets better and better". What is Gir doing. He should have freed them by now.

**DIB'S POV**

She is the only person that believes me! and she's Beautiful too! I never knew this day was gonna come!

**KAR'S POV **

"So what's you're name?"

"Um… My name… my name is… AMBER! Yes, Amber!"

"Amber, that's a awesome name, You have any brothers or Sisters?"

"Sadly No, They all died in a… earthquake. I live with my… Friend now"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories.".

"Could you please stop talking or else I will ki… Who is SHE?" A purple haired girl points to me.

"Her name is Amber, Amber this is Gaz. My little Sister"

"Hello, GAZ" I say trying to sound as normal as possible. She inspects me from head to toe.

"Are you Emo? Or Goth?". What did that mean? Stupid Huymans.

"I am no such thing!"

"You just look pretty Emo, looking at you're hair and clothes". I pull myself together and the Gaz human leaves the room. The basement door slowly opens and Gir, Zim and Nim close the door softly. Dib couldn't see it though.

"What are you looking?". He turned his head. But right before he could see them. I jumped on the table and gave him a "Kiss" on his mouth.

"Okay! It was good meeting you, I have to go!" I run outside and slam the door behind me. That was disgusting! FILTHY HUYMAN AFFECTION!".

**Zim's POV**

We arrive at home. Nim throws herself on the couch. Gir, on the other hand. Walk to ward the kitchen.

"I'M GONNA MAKE WAFFLEZ! DO YOOUUU WANT WAFFLES?"

"Gir! Stop screaming! You're gonna make up Nim"

"I had… NO IDEA". I walk over to Nim and gently stroke her hand. I notice little writing on her hand. "Inprove Disguise" It said.

"Computer! Take me to the Lab! I have a disguise to build!"

**DIB'S POV**

"Dib, you idiot. She left 30 minutes ago. You haven't moved ever since" Gaz spat out.

"Gaz, I don't think you understand… She KISSED ME!"

"So?"

"It means, that I finally found someone that likes me too!"

"Yeah whatever Dib, I still think she's Emo".

**Gaz's POV**

I liked the new Girl, No one around was really emo like me. But I couldn't let my brother know that.

**Robot and human love? That's just wrong.**

**Sorry for updating late. I had exams. But since it is weekend. I can finally write more!**

**Chapter 10 will be out soon! (I hope)**

**Invaderchocolate AKA Nim signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DEFECTED**_

**Chapter 10! Yay!**

***I do not own invader Zim, all rights go to nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez***

**Chapter 10: The disguise**

**Kar's POV**

I quickly took of my human disguise and slipped into my Fox Disguise. Master's house was near here… I Think. A green house appeared and I run towards it. I quickly open the door and slam the door behind me. My master, Was Resting on the couch. Gir was in the kitchen.

"HIYA KAR! WANNA EAT WAFFLEZ?"

"Not now Gir, Where's Master Zim?"

"He's in the Lab." He continues mixing the empty bowl. I walk towards the Trashcan, And throw myself inside. I slide down into a tube and land on a soft pillow.

"Master Zim, what are you doing?"

"Hi Kar, I'm working on a disguise for Nim"

"Why would you do that?"

"To protect her from the Dib human, when I'm done with this disguise. The dib worm won't even recognize her"

"Wow, that's a great idea. What does it look like?". Master Zim presses on a couple of buttons and on the screen appears a Human Girl. As soon as I saw it, I recognized it. It was the same disguise I used to help them escape. In other words… The disguise I used to Kiss that filthy human.

"Master Zim! You can't use that!"

"Why not?". I couldn't possibly tell him what happened.

"Um, Because… It's… Way too genius! The dib human will know it is a disguise"

"Trust me Kar, This disguise is perfect". He presses on a couple of buttons and a necklace appears out of one of the tubes. It was just a necklace with the Irken symbol on it. He took it and without saying a word, and went into the elevator. What have I done…

**NIM'S POV**

"No Gir! I do not want any waffles!"

"Yes you do!" He jumps on my lap and stuffs the waffle in my mouth. I push him out of the way. And swallow the waffle, slowly.

"Nim! Glad you're up, I made something for you! It's a new disguise! To protect you from the Dib human" he puts the necklace around my neck and pressing the Irken Symbol. My skin changes color and my eyes turn Into normal Human eyes.

"Thanks Zim". I press the button and I turn to my Irken self. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around him and snuggle him.

"OOO, I saw this in a movie once!". We back off from each other. And Zim give Gir a awfully mean look.

**The Next morning**

I put on my necklace and press the little button. The good thing about this disguise was I didn't have to deal with itchy Contacts or bother brushing my Wig. I walk downstairs.

"Come on Nim, FILTHY earth Skool is going to start in a couple of minutes". I go through the elevator And it starts moving slowly down. Before it stopped I stepped out of it.

"Ok, I'm coming". Zim opens the door for me, And together we walk to Skool. Just like the old days.

At Skool

**ZIM'S POV**

The bell rang and we both sat on our seats. Nobody recognized her. At least, that's what I think. The teacher Stepped inside the class.

"Hello Class. Today we have a horrible subject. Turn you're horrible texts book to page…".

"Sorry, I'm late Mrs. Bitters. I saw a Cubucabra, And I just had to take pictures of it."

"You're excuses are getting old Dib, Sit down". He closes the door And walks past me.

"Hi Zim, You've seemed to escape huh? That was part of my plan".

"ME ESCAPING WAS PART OF YOU'RE PLAN? HAHA! YOU FOOL!". Mr. Bitters growls at Dib and he puts a note on my desk. He continues walking until he sees Nim. Maybe the Disguise was obvious. He takes his seat and stares at Nim the whole lesson. Which really got on my nerves. I look down to see the note he has placed on my desk.

You might have escaped Zim, But have you ever realized where Nim is? You killed her didn't you?

Stupid Human.

"ZIM! AFTER CLASS YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PASS NOTES IN CLASS!"

**NIM'S POV**

The bell rang. All the kids left the room. The teacher took Zim, probably to clean the bathrooms or something like that. Poor Zim.

"Hey Amber!". I turned to see who it was. Why did that Dib human just call me "Amber"?

"Hey, I thought you were homeschooled!". Maybe I should just play along.

"Haha, Yes. I told you I was homeschooled… but I'm not… SURPRISE! FEEL HONORED!" He grabs my arm.

"Remember yesterday, What a great day that was". This was really getting scary.

"Sure I do… heh heh, what happened yesterday?" I say, trying not to sound stupid.

"Well, we talked for a while. Then…". Then? What happened yesterday! Tell me big headed boy.

"You kissed me and then you left". I KISSED HIM! WHY WOULD I KISS HIM!. I took a few steps back.

"I think you understood it wrong Dib. I was never at you're house and I'm sure I NEVER KISSED YOU!".

"But you did!" He teases me.

Did I actually kiss him yesterday? Why would I kiss him? I left the room and went to the Base. I was scared. Why would that human say something like that?

**ZIM'S POV **

"I PROMISE I WILL NEVER PASS NOTES IN CLASS EVER AGAIN!". Mrs. Biteers left and I quickly drop the cleaning supplies in my hands. I make a call to Gir.

"Gir, respond. It's me you're master!".

"Oh HELLO! Do you want to talk to the pretty blue lady?"

"Blue lady? Is Nim there?". Gir nods. I cut the transmission and put one of the transporting devices on top of the sink. I turn it on and in a second I'm at the base. I look around to see where I was. I left the Kitchen.

"Gir, Where's Nim?"

"She's in her room… HHEEEHEHEE". The elevator opens once again and it takes me upstairs. I wonder what happened. Why would Nim be at home? He elevator stops and I jump out. Nim seems to be fixing her PAK.

"Nim! What happened? Did something happen to you're Pak?"

"No I'm check the memory DATA"

"why would you do that?"

"The Dib Human Claims that I Kissed him yesterday".

"YOU KISSED THE DIB HUMAN?"

"No, he's lying of coarse. But just in case…"

"So, you're not sure if you kissed Dib?". She gives no answer.

"there is no DATA of me actually kissing him. So it's impossible.". I feel a sign of relief.

"why would the Dib human lie? "

"I don't know…" She shrugs.

I take a look at her Pak

"are you sure there is no DATA of you kissing Dib?"

"Positive". Then I finally see the opportunity to ask Nim something I wanted to ask her ever since she came here.

"Nim, at Skool. There is a Valentines day dance, And I was wondering if you would like to go with me…"

She puts down her tools and turns to me.

"like a date?"

"Yep"

"what kind of date?"

"Irken date"

"Isn't that just the same?" she asks?

"Pretty sure it is…"

"Ok, I guess it's okay if we go on a date…". He blushes and leaves my room. Did that just really happen?.

**On the Armada.**

"what do you mean you Failed?"

"I'm sorry my tallest" Tak apologizes.

"Sorry isn't gonna kill her, is it?" Red said.

"My tallest. If you would just give me another chance…"

"No Tak, you've ruined it already, We are gonna send another Irken soldier. Dismissed". Tak walks despondently outside. She stares at Mimi for a while.

"Mimi, Now it is personal, prepare Plan B."

**Cliffhanger! I think.**

**Another chapter of DEFECTED! WOOHOO! **

**I promise the romance and the sadness will start next chapter.**

**Invaderchocolate AKA Nim signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DEFECTED**_

***I NOT OWN Invader Zim, All rights go to Nickelodeon and jhonen Vasquez***

**Yay! Another chapter!**

***CONTAINS BLOOD, VOILENT AND SADNESS* **

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

**Tak's POV**

"are we almost there master?".

"Mimi, you've asked that question 10 seconds ago".

"I know master, Staying in this is really starting to get on my nerves".

"Shut up Mimi, I have to figure out how I can kill that spoiled Irken".

"Master, I don't understand you… If you Kill her, Won't Zim want to kill you? And last time he almost did".

"He's too weak to kill. One thing I've learned from Zim is that he has emotions, Like a defective… So he won't be able to kill me when I kill… That HORRIBLE IRKEN!".

"But master…"

"NO BUT'S MIMI! I'M GONNA KILL HER! END OF DISCUSSION!"

**NIM'S POV **

Tomorrow was Valentines Day. Which was horrible, since kids were gonna pass meats to each other. Even worse… Dib followed me. And he now thinks that I was the one that kissed him. But I erased his mind… And least I think I did. But today was also a really great day. Zim asked me on a date. I totally forgot about the Irken rules… But I said yes.

"What about this dress master?"

"No, too clingy" She looks on the screen and clicks on another dress.

"Kar, on earth. People wear dresses on dates. They don't wear battle outfits". Kar looks back on the screen and clicks on the next one.

"What about this one Master?" She shows me a Black dress.

"This one will do". She click on it and from a tube a little box appears. She takes the dress out of the box.

"This dress with also suit you're human disguise"

"Great job Kar, Could you take this dress to my room… Help yourself to a can of oil". She nods and goes through the elevator. Zim is a great friend. But he is just a friend… He couldn't possibly have feeling for me… Could he?"

**Zim's POV**

"Computer, check what the Dib human is wearing tonight".

"A Tuxedo"

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT GARBAGE!"

"Humans consider this romantic"

"Well, Nim's not a human."

"um… you could wear something from the Invader Party".

"No, that was a one time thing."

"Well, I'm running out of ideas"

"HOW COULD YOU RUN OUT OF IDEAS! YOU'RE A COMPUTER"

"Um… I don't know" It replies lazily.

"Why don't you ask Gir for you're help, He's been out with girls all the time"

"I WILL NOT ASK MY MINION FOR ADVICE"

"You don't really have another option, Sir"

"I'll just wear one of the outfits I saved for the Invader Party"

"Good choice Sir"

Hours Later

**Nim's POV**

I told Zim I would meet him at the party. Which bought me some time. I activated my disguise and brushed me hair.

"I WEIRD SEEING PRETY BLUE LADY WITH HAIR!"

"GIR! That's rude!" Kar explains. I take a bag with me, A knife. A sonic gun, And a tracking device.

"Why are you packing those stuff?"

"I don't want to be defenseless like last time". I walk towards the door.

"Kar, Guard the base. Gir, don't be you're normal stupid self".

"OKEY DOKEY!"

**ZIM'S POV**

It's been 2 minutes! And she's still not here! She bailed on me!. I see the Dib human coming towards me with his date, Gretchen.

"Hello, Zim. Couldn't find anyone that enjoyed you're alienness?"

"YOU BIG HEADED BOY! I FOUND SOMEONE! AND SHE'S ON HER WAY HERE! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE BIT LATE!"

"Zim, As a Paranormal Investigator. I must say that no one would go on a date with yo…". He stopped his eyes focused on something.

"What are you looking at?" I turned to see Nim. In a black dress with her human disguise.

"HI Zim".

"You asked out Nim? But she's your own kind".

"exactly Dib human, Now if you mind. I'm going to continue my date, with Nim". I grab Nim's arm and pull her with me.

**Tak's POV**

The green house comes in sight. I land my ship and open the door.

"Hello Gir, You've got 5 seconds to tell me where Nim is"

"She's at Skool with Zim"

"Mimi, tie up the Sir's". Mimi runs towards the Sir and ties a chain around Gir.

I take my ship and set it for autopilot. I equipped my weapons and the Skool came in sight. Iparked my Ship and opened the Skool doors. The loud thump of music is clearly to hear. I follow it. I activate my disguise and open the door. The room is filled with kids. I see Dib.

"Dib, hello there old friend. Where are Zim and Nim?"

"Tak? What are you doing here?"

"Just answer my question".

"Follow me". He takes e to a quieter place and points and a balcony, They went there… Why do you want to know?"

"None of you're business Dib…". I said while pushing him out of he way.

**Zim's POV**

Even as a human she was beautiful. And coming from me, that was a lot. She put her head on my shoulder. I gently stroke her head. She closes her eyes and wait for a minute.

"Sorry for interrupting a Irken love moment". That voice… It couldn't be. We both turned to see who it was.

"Missed me? I think not… I told you, I always get what I want". Her Spiders legs appear. We both open our spider legs.

**DIB"S POV**

Wow! Aliens! Fighting! I need to record this!

**Zim's POV**

"Zim, you shouldn't interfere. You should know that Nim has a fighting problem, So sad… I mean, there's no joy of killing someone when they can't fight back! It's boring!". Nim doesn't say anything. Feeling slightly embarrassed of her Defect.

"Exactly, Let's finish this the way we started it. With you're Pak!". In seconds, Tak's Spider legs grab Nim. And with razor sharp blades hold it against her Pak.

"She's so helpless, So sad". I couldn't move. WHY COULDN'T I MOVE?

"Trying to break free huh? That won't help Zimmy. I programmed that in my chip. As long as I'm here, you won't be able to move". Without thinking she stabs Nim's Pak, an rips's it off her back.

"See ya Zimmy!". And she disappears.

I finally break free and run over to Nim, Blood flooding the floor.

"GIR! I NEED YOU TO COME HERE RIGHT NOW! RESPOND! KAR COME HERE!". But there's no answer

"Let me help her, Zim". A familiar voice comes out.

"Stand back Dib! You can't help her!"

"I've been studying Irkens for a long time Zim! Maybe I can help her!"

"Why would you want to help her?"

"Because Zim… You are a jerk… But Nim's special."

"HOW DARE YOU BE IN LOVE WITH NIM!"

"ZIM! THAT'S NOT THE POINT NOW! LET ME HELP HER! PLEASE!"

**o.o I am so mean…**

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE MEAN D:**

**Will Nim survive?**

**Is Dib in love with Nim?**

**Will Zim let Dib help Nim? Find out in the next chapter of DEFECTED**

**Invaderchocolate AKA Nim signing off**


	12. Chapter 12

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM, ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ***

**I would like to thanks all the reviewers, I'm glad you guys liked it! **

**Now, back to the story, Um… I forgot where we were**

**Zim: you were at the part were Zim killed the Dib :3**

**Dib: Actually, I killed him. And the whole world appreciated me.**

**Me: Dib, I'm sorry to say this… Even though you want to kill Zim… It will never happen. And for Zim, I am sure THAT didn't happen.**

**Zim: CURSE YOUUU!**

**Me: =3**

Chapter 12:FILTHY HUMAN $!%&%#$ DISCUSTING REVOLTING DIB.

DIB'S POV

"Please Zim, I know all about you Irkens! And I know all about her!" 

"How should you know, Huh? Zim can help her on his own".

"Well… I pretty much been spying on her… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Filthy Huyman Dib! YOU HAVE BEEN SPYING ON MY NIM?"

"Zim! Let's stop arguing for once! She only has 10 minutes to live and we pretty much wasted 2 minutes!"

"Fine, Zim agrees to let you help me"

"Listen, remember you but put me in some time device? That made time stop for me?"

"Oh ya, and then the bomb exploded… heh heh good times"

"Well, I rebuilt that machine in my lab, It might work on her! I mean that we will have enough time to find Tak and get her PAK back". Zim mutters a few words to himself, then looking over to Nim.

"Fine… But I will come over to you're house! And if you try anything funny I will…."

"YES, I KNOW YOU WILL RIP MY HEAD OFF! BUT NOW WE HAVE TO HURRY!". I send a signal to my ship, (Which used to be Tak's ship).

"The ship should be here any second, how many minutes does she have left?"

"7 minutes 24 seconds". Zim replies, staring at Nim's human face. The ship arrives and I help Zim but Nim in the ship. Zim growls at me for a few seconds.

"Auto-Pilot to Home". The ship rapily starts moving between the buildings. Zim didn't seem to notice at all. His eyes were locked on Nim. The ship suddenly stops. Zim brings Nim to the front door.

"Were are you're keys, Dib?"

"I don't have the keys, Just knock on the door. Gaz will open it". Zim knocks on the door.

"WHO IS IT?".

"It's DIB!" I shout.

"Oh, then stay outside"

"Gaz! We have an emergency here! There is a almost-dead Irken at the doorstep!"

"You mean you killed Zim?"

"NO STUPID PURPLED HAIRED HUYMAN! THE DIB WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO PULL SOMETHING OFF LIKE THATT! NOW OPEN THE DOOR! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!"

"So, if that means that you killed, Nim?"

"Well, Tak actually killed her". I reply, leaving out the –I helped her- part.

"Damn it Dib, you always kill people I like… Anyway fine, I'll open the door". The door swings open and we rush over to my room.

"here, put her in this device!". Zim gently puts her down. And I start typing the passcode. And the device switches' on.

"Zim, Check if her lifeclock is continuing".

"DO NOT GIVE ORDERS TO ZIM!"

"Fine, could you possibly Check Nim's lifeclock?". Zim starts pulling her arm gently out of the machine.

"No, it stopped".

"Okay then, Any idea how we track down Tak?".

"WE? YOU THINK THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WILL WORK WITH YOU? I DON'T THINK SO, YOU STAY HERE WITH NIM AND YOU'RE STUPID SISTER, I CALLED KAR AND GIR. THEY ARE COMING HERE!"

"Zim, stop screaming. Seriously, It's gotten old". Zim jumps out of the window and lands on some plants.

"I'll be back with her PAK and TAK'S HEAD! TRY ANYTHING FUNNY AND I WILL RIP YOU'RE BIG HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY ROBOT!". I look over to the machine. And then leave the room. Gaz is playing her GAME SLAVE as usual. "Gaz, Gir and Kar are coming, Kar will take care of you… I'm going to help Zim get her Pak".

"Why would you help him?"

"Because he usually fails when it comes to TAK"

"Fine, whatever"

**Zim's POV**

Now, Where would Tak be hiding? I check the Deelicious Weenie stand. Where else could she be.

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter. I wanted to write the rest, But then I would have to start in the middle of it. And that would be a mean Cliffhanger.**

**See? Actually, I'm not that evil, And to add a little something special to this episode. I invited The Cast of this story, SO BRING THEM IN!**

**The Cast slowly takes their seat.**

**Me: So Zim, First questions for you… Is this Story real?**

**Zim: Yes, This story is real! Ain't it AMAZING!**

**Me: yeah, sure it is… And Nim, Did all these evil things actually happen to you.**

**Nim: Well, Yeah, These Things actually did happen to me… Very depressing…"**

**ME: Yeah sure, Whatever… Dib! Next question is for you! Are you in Love with Nim?**

**ZIM: NEXT QUESTION PLEASE!**

**Dib: NO wait, I want to answer it.**

**Nim: oh no, here comes the sob story again.**

**Dib: *Talks for over 3 hours explaining his love for Nim*. AND that's what I have to say about that.**

**Me: * Dying of boredom* Um… Beautiful *Gags*, Next question to Kar And Gir. How do you feel about this story actually happening to you're Masters?"**

**Kar: Well, It was really hard at first… But, I learnt to live with it.**

**Gir: dkhfsdbgjfajkdbcidvcidkjcbisa TACO AND WAFFLEZZ…**

**Me: Those were beautiful answers. Next Question to Gaz… Do you Feel left out?**

**Gaz: Well, I still don't know why I'm here… But I don't think that matters. My answer is no, I don't feel left out… I have my GS3. That's all I need.**

**Me: OK, Next Question to… Tak? What on Irk is SHE doing here? Oh, well. Tak, Why are you such a b-.**

**Tak: BECAUSE I AM A BETYTER INVADER THEN ANYONE ELSE!**

**ME: e.O Yeah sure whatever…**

**TAK: AND ANOTHER THING TO POINT OUT!ZATR IS SOO OVERRATED!**

**Me: Guards, Get this Thing away from our Studio…"**

***Guards take Tak away***

**Me: Question to you all, and you just have to reply with smiley faces. :), What do you think of ZANR?**

**Zim: :D**

**Nim: :)**

**Dib: %#&%**

**Kar: :)**

**Gir: TACOO**

**Gaz: e.O**

**Me: Very nice… What about Zadr?**

**Zim: e.O**

**Nim: e.O**

**Dib: e.O**

**Kar: e.O**

**Gir: e.O**

**Gaz: :) **

**Dib: WHAT THE HELL GAZ!**

**GAZ: *Smirks evilly***

**Me: You're mean Gaz, What about ZaGr?*Smirks evily to Gaz***

**Zim: D:{**

**Nim: e.O**

**Dib: kbckbsdicblkndsdvnakfcncnbcn D:{**

**Kar: e.O**

**Gir: :D**

**Me: NO Gir, we are talking about Zim and Gaz romance.**

**Gir: D:**

**Gaz: I will destroy you.**

**Me: Nice answers… WELL! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED OUR LITTLE INTERVIEW WITH THE CAST! CHAPTER 12 WILL BE RELEASED SOON!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**INVADERCHOCOLATE SIGNING OFF.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKLODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ, if I did own it! There would be a new episode everyday***

**I WAS SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, And because I was scared that I would forget my idea. ANYWAY! GAZ! TELL ME WHERE WE WERE!**

**DIB AND ZIM: HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?**

**ME: U GUYS NEVER TELL THE TRUTH!**

**GAZ: YOU WERE AT THE PART WERE I KILLED ZIM AND DIB, AND I REVIVED NIM, AND WE BECAME RULERS OF THE UNIVERSE **

**ME: You people sickin me… **

CHAPTER 13: SOULMATES

ZIM'S POV

I have searched everywhere! But still… I wasn't able to track down TAK! This was harder than I thought.

"Have you tried to track down Mimi? Mimi never leaves Tak's side."

"That's actually a very good idea… WAIT A MINUTE! CURSE YOU DIB! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH THE MACHINE!"

"Yeah Zim, I don't care what you say". Curse The DIB, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S DELICIOUS! HE'S EVIL!**(That was a random thing to say :3)**

"FINE, YOU MAY HELP ZIM! BUT STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Fine, Gee".

"Computer, Track down SIR UNIT number 384720, Known as MIMI."

"SIR UNIT NUMBER 384720 FOUND, AT… DIB'S HOUSE?", the computer answers questionably.

"CURSE YOU TAK!".

"She's good". The DIB admits.

"CURSE ALL OF YOU".

"DIB! START THE VOOT!"

"start the what?"

"My ship"

"Oh". He runs over to the Voot cruiser and starts the engine. We both hop inside and Quickly steer it to the Dib's house… We Crash-Land the ship, and swing open the door.

"That's an amazing story, TAK" Gaz passes over some tea to TAK.

"Oh, look who finally showed up…"

"Yea, they were looking for you everywhere… To bad…"

"To bad? Why is that?" Tak answers.

"because you just fell into my trap". Tak tries to stand up but is glued to the chair.

"Nice work Dib-Sister!".

"You think just glue can stop me?" She blasts the chair with her sonic blast.

"Mimi! Tie the SIR UNITS AND GAZ UP!". Mimi grabs a rope a ties it around the Sir's and GAZ.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Nim's PAK?"

"Well yea," Dib answers lazily.

"Mimi, tie him up too, He annoys me.". Mimi grabs Dib And tiies him to his sister.

"Now it's just you and me.. Irken verses Irken"

"You know what Tak? I couldn't kill you last time, But this time I will…"

"You think you can handle my amazing Irken powers?" Tak replies.

"Could you guys stop talking and just fight?" The purple haired human asked.

"Great idea". I say, my spiders legs appear from my Pak, pick up Tak, And throw her against the wall.

"WHERE IS NIM'S PAK? TELL MEE!"

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"Well then you leave me no choice… KAR! COME OVER HERE!". Kar escapes the ropes and rushes over to me.

"Yes my Lord!"

"Inspect Tak! Tell me where the PAK is!"

"The Pak is in her pocket"

"How did you find out so fast?"

"well, it's sticking out of her pocket" Kar points to her pocket where the obvious Pak is sticking out. I take the Pak out of Tak's pocket.

"It wont work Zim! I damaged her PAK so that she wont be able to come back to life! It's like reviving the dead! You can't revive the dead!

"Silence Tak-BEAST! I WILL END YOU NOW! GAZ! ACTIVATE YOUR ROBOT GUARDS SO THAT THEY CAN HAVE THEIR LUNCH!:

"WAIT… WHA-WHAT!"

"SECURITY! KILL TAK!" Gaz shouts. Killer stuffed animals walk into the room and head towards Tak.

"Wait! You can't kill your own race! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO IRKENS!". MIMI runs in and frees her Master.

"MIMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gir cries.

"Till next time Zim!". And she disappears again.

"DARN THAT ROBOT!" Dib shouts. I cut the rope and free the humans. We run upstairs and take Nim out of the machine. I gently put her on the floor and attaché the Pak to her Back.

"NOTHING IS HAPPENING!". Dib looks over to Nim.

"That's impossible…We got her PAK back! Isn't the PAK like her life?"

"Yes, but it's not working" I say disappointingly.

"So is she gonna die?" Dib asks me.

"Well… I know one way… But… Nobody has tried that, And, it's impossible…"

"Zim, cut the crap… It'll work, you try… I'll be checking on Gaz". The Dib human says while leaving the room.

Maybe it could work… But, I couldn't possibly…

"Master Zim, IF you truly care about her… It'll work". Kar says reading my mind.

"But it won't work unless he has the same feelings for me…"

"Trust me master Zim, She cares about you…" Kar replies. I stare at Nim's cold body.

"But it's up to you. Master Zim. If you really want to transfer some of you're life to her…"

Without thinking I reach over for my Pak and grab my life cable, I open Nim's Pak, and attaché then together.. I look over to Kar, Who is holding her Masters hands. Nim's PAK starts glowing, and Her eyes slightly open.

"Zim? Is that you…"

**ON THE ARMADA**

"This is taking to long… tell the armada to release the BATTLE SHIP". Red commands.

"Tell the strongest irken invaders to settle up for battle… We are going to earth…"

**Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg Aww, Nim and Zim are soulmated Happy ending after all Or is it?**

**I really liked this chapter. Soulmating does not mean you're Married! Just saying…**

**The weird thing is that… Zim and Nim never kissed… BUT THEY WILL! EVENTULLY. **

**Invaderchocolate signing off**


	14. Chapter 14

_**DEFECTED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ***

**I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait for this chapter… I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little longer**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!: Next Week I have a School trip for a week! I'm so sorry but I wont be able to write stories next week. But I guess it's a good thing. (You know, For story ideas) SO I'm gonna try to this whole week!**

**DUCK POWER!**

Chapter 14: Threatened

Zim's POV

I pretty much explained everything to Nim. Except for the fact that we were Soulmated or Soulbouded. It's just better if she didn't know.

"Master Zim, Have you seen Master Nim?"

"She's probably in her room…"

"Thank you, Master Zim". She saluted me and headed for the elevator. I wish GIR was like that.

Nim's POV

"Incoming Transmission for Invader Nim". I walk towards the big screen.

"Who is calling?"

"Um… The Armada"

"Wh-what?". I reply speechless.

"They know I'm here then… Open transmission, I'm ready for them". Two Tall Irkens appears on the screen.

"Hello, Little Sis…"

"Purple, Red" I say carelessly.

"I guess Tak didn't kill you then, huh? She was always a failure…"

"Actually, I'm more than Alive…"

"Save the speech. We're coming to earth."

"So what? I'm not afraid of you two! You guys are just as small as Zim, maybe even smaller. Isn't that right?"

"Have you told anyone?" They ask curiously.

"no, but watch me tell Zim". I turn away and head towards the door.

"NO WAIT! Fine! We'll make a deal!" Purple shouts out. I curiously turn around.

"Fine! What's the deal?"

"You come with us, Then we won't hurt you or Zim."

"What will happened if I don't come with you guys?"

"Well, We'll kill Zim, And you'll have to live with the guilt. Isn't that right? Don't Defectives like you, Have emotions?". My legs start shaking and I can barely hold myself.

"you can't just kill… Isn't that… Illegal?"

"Well, we can kill defectives…That's no problem".

"fi-fine, I'll come with you, But if you hurt Zim…"

"Yes yes we understand the treat, You leave the base around 12 pm… DO not tell Zim where you're going… Or do not let him follow you."

"fine" I say weakly and they cut the transmission.

"Master…"

"Kar, you shouldn't eavesdrop".

"I know Master, Its just… I don't want to leave"

"Well, I don't want to leave either. Does it look like I want to leave?"

"No…"

"Well then… Don't tell Zim or GIR about this, If Zim finds out… He will be heartbroken…"

"okay my master, should I pack our stuff?"

"No, it's okay. You spend you're last few hours with GIR, I'll pack…"

"Thank you master". She gives me a smile and leaves the room. I looked at the time. It was 6 pm. I slowly start packing my gear while watching each second go by…

**Zim's POV**

_DING DONG _**(Hahaha, weird doorbell)**

I Swing the door open, hoping to see someone with a smaller head.

"WHAT IS IT? FILTHY EARTH PIG! WHY ARE YOU ON THE DOORSTEP OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"Um… I'm here to see Nim…"

"SHE'S NOT HOME! AND IF SHE WAS HOME! I STILL WOULDN'T LET YOU SEE HER! BYE EARTH PIG!". I slam the door closed and watch Dib leave.

"SUCCESS FOR ZIM!"

"Master Zim… Have you seen Gir?" Kar asks innocently.

"Kar? What happened?"

"heheh, Nothing happened Master Zim… I was just looking for Gi…"

"Spill the Beans Kar! I know when you are lying! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"I can't. Master Nim's orders…" She joyfully puts on her disguise and leaves the base.

"Computer, Take me to Nim's room…"

"I can't, she locked her room"

"Well, try to hack into the system!"

3 hours later

"Are you sure this is Nim's room?"

"Well… Yes…". I examine the empty room. I see a Irken figure staring into the window.

"Nim?"

"Zim! You shouldn't be here!". She pushes me towards the elevator with her spider legs.

"What's happened? Why is this room empty?"

The figure comes closers and Nim's face becomes clear. Tears rolling from her eyes, And burning her face.

"Nothing happened Zim"

"Don't lie to me Nim…". I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

**Nim's POV**

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Zim, It's nothing". I try to think about it. I should enjoy my last few hours with Zim. I mean, that could mean no harm…

"Well, why are you crying?"

"Um… These are tears… Of JOY! YES I AM SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!".

He lets out a big chuckle and starts stroking my antenna. I started Purring like a human cat. And close my eyes to enjoy it. He lets go of my antenna and pulls me closer to him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek. And we both start blushing. I remembered how I wouldn't be able to see him again. So I carefully lean my head against his, I press my lips against his. And we don't move for a few seconds. We're just locked in that position. It was a dangerous thing to do… But I don't regret anything.

**Aw Irken Love!**

**Yay! Finally! They kissed! **

**Hope you enjoyed. I will try to write the rest this weekend. But I don't promise anything.**

**Invaderchocolate signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**DEFEC TED**_

***I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! ALL RIGHTS GO TO NICKELODEON AND JHONEN VASQUEZ***

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I totally forgot about my story. Anyways…**

**A little note for Nim: YOU GOTTA GET YOUR GAME UP GIRL! IT'S BEEN 14 CHAPTERS AND YOU BARELY KISSED THE GUY! IT'S WEIRD!**

**Um… Yeah, Hope I made that clear. Yeah, I'm not really the sob girl…**

**WHERE WERE WE?**

**Mimi: o.o**

**Me: GOD DARN IT MIMI! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!**

**MIMI: :'(**

Chapter 15: Final Goodbye **( This chapter is really sad :'(**

**Other note: No this is not the last chapter… But it is for someone very important :O**

Kar's POV

"Gir, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Car?"

"DARN IT GIR! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH AND YOU HAVEN'T LEARN MY NAME YET! FORGET IT!".

"But It sounds the same!"

"There are some things you just have to learn Gir…". I said shaking my head disbelievingly.

"HI THERE PRETTY BLUE LADY!".

"Oh, Hey Gir…". She says with a sad tone.

Nim's POV

This was so depressing.

"Gir, Me and Kar have to tell you something…"

"WHAT'S WRONG! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED WAFFLEZ!"

"No Gir, It's not that…Um…Me and Kar, are taking a little vacation…". Gir's smile turns into a frown.

"What? BLUED EYED LADY AND KAR ARE LEAVING?" He Burst out in to tears.

"But, I have a mission for you…" He catches my attention and listens carefully.

"look, this is secret! Do not tell Master Zim! Understood me?". Gir nods. Kar looks over at me.

"ME GONNA MISS KAR!". He gives Kar a big hug and Kar surprisingly hugged him back. And I let her. He finally lets go of Kar.

"Promise me something Gir. Take care of Master Zim."

"Don't worry Blue Lady. I will take care of Master Zim". He gives me a smile. Kar opens the door and we leave the base. Hoping nobody would catch us.

Zim's POV

"Gir, Have you seen Nim? Or possibly Kar?"

"YEAH! THEY TOLD ME A BIG SECRET!"

"Secret? What secret? TELL YOUR MASTER!"

"BLUE LADY AND KAR ARE GOING ON A HOLIDAY! HOORAY FOR THEM!"

"Holiday? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. But Kar told me not to tell you!"

Nim's POV

"Are you sure this is the place Kar?"

"Um…Well, I think so."

"Now all we have to do is wait…".

"Master… Can I ask you a question."

"Sure Kar."

"Why are we leaving? I mean, you never use to listen to your brothers. Why are you starting now?"

"Because… They threatened us."

"With what?"

"They said that if we didn't come, They would kill Zim and Gir."

"oh…" She replies.

It's silent for a moment.

"Master, I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts… It just that I have a strange feeling that someone is watching us". I quickly stand up and turn around to see who it was. From the bushes appeared a boy with the weirdest Hair-do. We both activate our human disguises and turn to see him.

"GOD DARN YOU DIB! STOP FOLLOWING US!"

"You don't have to scream…"

"LEAVE DIB!"

"I just wanted to say that…"

"JUST LEAVE FOR IRKENS SAKES!"

"Why are you leaving?"

"None of your business!"

"Don't leave! You're the only one that understands me! even though you are Irken"

"LISTEN TO ME DIB! LISTEN CAREFULLY! THIS THING YOU CALL HUMAN-LOVE, IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?". He disappointingly lovers his head.

"Listen Dib, there is someone for everyone… Even for you! That someone is not me. You'll find you're true love one day. But that day is not today."

"What are you talking about? Everyone think I'm a douche."

"Well, you are a douche. But that's not important now. One day… You'll find the person you want to be with forever. Look at me! I found that person! And now I have to break his heart!"

"That person is Zim right?"

"Stop asking questions…"

"OK," he finally turns his head and disappears into the shadows.

"Master, what was that about?"

"Kar, I just had to set him straight."

"I understand my master…"

"Are you going to miss Gir?"

"Well, yes master…"

"Then, what are you doing here? You don't have to come with me… you don't deserve to be locked up again."

"Master, I couldn't possibly leave you alone…"

"It's okay Kar… you spended all your life in that holding cell. Stay with Zim and Gir". Tears drop down her Snow fox head and she gives me a big hug.

"Thank you Master"

"Quickly, go before they come…". She slowly disappears in the Darkness, Waving her last good-bye to me.

I stared up to the stars and de-activate my disguise. My hair disappears, and two antenna's appear. Then right next to the stars appeared a large ship. It was smaller than the Armada. It was heading towards me slowly.

"What on Irk are you doing?" A familiar voice came up. No, it couldn't be…

"What? ZIM! GET OUT OF HERE!".

"What's going on!" he realizes the big ship above me.

"Zim, listen to me! you have to get out of here!"

"Why should i? Kar showed me the message from The Tallests…"

"LISTEN ZIM! LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL…" The ship lands and from the ship. Two tall green figures appeared.

"Nim, we told you not to bring anyone… You remember our deal right?"

"Deal? What is he talking about Nim?"

"Listen Zim… You have to run and…"

"Leave you alone? I don't think so"

"Guards, Kill the little Irken. Cut his Throat, Rip off his PAK. We don't care how you kill him." Red commands.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"But he is a defective… So it's not illegal". Two Guards grab Zim And point a Knife at his throat. He shuts his eyes. Tears roll down my eyes. Guards pushing me into the ship. But I refused. Red let out a hand gesture. And after that the guard Cut his Throat. Tears Ran from my eyes and the cold body dropped down on the floor. I finally broke loose from the guards and ran towards Zim. His body was cold and his PAK was destroyed. Blood was running from his throat.

What Have I Done…

***SOBS* I literally cried while I was writing this. I think it's just terrible when one of your family members or even your friends or loved ones die.**

**So this was a very sad chapter. And maybe Zim is dead! *SOBS EVEN MORE*.**

**I will write chapter 16 tomorrow! I promise! Since this chapter was really exciting!**

**P.S. SOORY FOR CRAPPY WRITING! I'M SO TIRED AND THAT CAUSES ME TO LOSE MY FOCUS!**

"**We will Stay together forever, whatever what happens"- Zim (in Story)**

**INVADERCHOCOLATE Signing off**


	16. Chapter 16

_**DEFECTED**_

**I just came back from my holiday! And I'm so tired! But I promised myself to write this chapter…**

Chapter 16: The Rescue

Kar's POV

"Where are they! It's been two hours!"

"Why do yu keep saying thawt?"

"Well Gir, unlike you. I care about my masters"

"I CARE TOO!"

"I'm going out to find them…"

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!"

"Fine, you can come… you must behave!"

"Okay!". We both slip into our disguises and leave the base.

"I should have never left her like that…"

"Yes, which means you are a bad robot!"

"When did you get smarter?"

"Oh, I saw It on TV" I shake my head in disgrace and we begin to run to the woods.

"I…Think… it's around here somewhere" I say breathlessly.

"I found mah Mastah!"

"You found your what?"

"Mastah!". I quickly run towards him. Tears seems to appear from his eyes. The ship was gone. And on the floor lay something. I walked closer to the thing amd the figure finally made sense.

"MASTER ZIM! HAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?". I burst into tears and Gir seems to be crying to.

"MASTAH!"-CRIES-"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER MINION!"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a little cut by his throat." I stop crying and show the cut.

"BUT MASTAH'S DEAD!"

"Okay, he's maybe dead… But he'll feel better in a bit". Gir doesn't seem to get the clue.

"Remember? Master Zim is Soulmated? He can't die unless master Nim dies."

"Oh…HOORAY MASTAH!"

"You take Master Zim back to the Lab… I'm going to find a ship and bring back Master Nim"

"You…can't… go…. Alone, I'm coming with you".

"Gir, did you say that? None of those words came out of your mouth."

"It's MASTAH'S GHOST! HIDE!"

"No, you idiot… It's not my ghost". We look down over to Zim. Who appears to be waking up.

"Master Zim! You can't go! They'll kill you again!"

"Does it look like MASTAH CARES?"

"Stop yelling Gir…Kar go home and hack into the ships security… Gir you come with me…"

**Zim's POV**

"Why?"

"Because…Um…Well, you just have to come"

"Okay! What do I have to do?"

"I need you to fly. Fly as fast as you can!"

"I can't without some Red Bull"

"Okay fine…" I give him Red Bull and he drinks it.

"Kar, you understood our plan. Right?"

"Yes Master, Good Luck!" I jump on Gir's Back and he jumps into the air.

"Gir, Find the Ship"

"It's Not far from here…I LOVED PIGGY"

"Okay… Piggy loves you too…"

"Master Zim? Are you there?" I look down at my hologram watch.

"Yes, The Almighty Zim is here…"

"I did what you asked me too. I block the security system so that you can get in"

"Good Job Kar, It will take a few minutes for us to arrive…"

**Sorry this is so short! But I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. (See, I'm nice!)**

**And I was planning on making a gameshow. But I need your guys opinions. Should i? I'm probally going to make IZ and HTTYD but I'm so sure if I should. So Please, Review, tell me if you like this chapter.**

**INVADERCHOCOLATE SIGNING OFF**


End file.
